


Choking on Lovelia

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Overstimulation, dub-con, im just a thot with horrible tastes in fictional men, mediocre smut, or bad smut, whatever works lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: It's one thing to know about Lobelia's appreciation for sound.It's totally another thing to be Lobelia's source of said appreciation.------I couldn't think of a better title, so have a bad pun instead lol. I AM SO SORRY.





	Choking on Lovelia

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST DID THIS BECAUSE MY FRIEND, LOVEHOTELRESERVATION ON TUMBLR (and here) MADE ME REALLY THIRSTY FOR THE BAD MAN OKAY?! LEAVE ME ALONE. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR ALL THE BADNESS (FROM ME AND LOBELIA) THAT ENSUES FROM HERE ON.

All you could hear were the slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh echo throughout your room, the rushing of blood in your ears and the wheezy airy sounds as you did your best to get sweet air in your deprived lungs. 

Teeth clenching and eyes watering, struggling to rid yourself of the large hand at your throat, pressing down and cutting all but the tiniest of flow of air, to get away from the hot expanse of a broad chest, pressing against your back, the possessive hold and relentless fingers had on your overstimulated clit and the pounding your dripping core was receiving. From witnessing your defilement and shame, as your legs were spread wide by his, being reflected back at you and Lobelia.

One particularly hard thrust, had your breath stolen away, tears and the inky shadows spotting your vision, as more of his seed flooded your core, your essence and his dribbled down your thighs from how full you were.

“Aaaaah~ That sounded so wonderful dear Captain!”

Lobelia, in his ecstatic fervor, loosened his grip on your neck, allowing you that sweet sweet oxygen you so craved, almost choking on it, only to anchor you even closer to him, his pace even more punishing.

“Do keep crying out! Gasping, sobbing, gagging… all these delicious sounds just set my heart ablaze with passion!” He nuzzled your cheek affectionately, an almost loving gesture that you would’ve appreciated if not for the fact that your mind and body were completely ravaged by the pain and pleasure. “All for you my dear, dear Captain~”

“L-Lo… B-bel… li… aaaaaaahhhh!” Lobelia smirked, savouring your weak and breathy moans, as you quivered more and more from the mage’s never ending pool of stamina.


End file.
